


3 Times Lapis thought Peridot kissed (and one time she actually did)

by A_total_nerdy_clod



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 3+1 Things, F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_total_nerdy_clod/pseuds/A_total_nerdy_clod
Summary: Gift for a very special friendLapis WOULD NOT be jealous. Of course, things were not what they seemed, right?Right?
Relationships: Amethyst & Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	3 Times Lapis thought Peridot kissed (and one time she actually did)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horsepowerandlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsepowerandlover/gifts).



_Lapis was not jealous._

_She never would be jealous._

_She already doomed herself to a life where asking for more was a curse for her. She never asks for anything other than what she has; every gift was a blessing she was devoid of trapped in those millennials in the mirror._

_So asking for Peridot, that insufferably adorable gem, right from the hands of another purple gem with twice the insufferable personality was…another curse she never wanted to experience. She couldn’t be selfish, not when Peridot willingly gave her a lot of her precious time and ears. She couldn’t, she won’t._

I.

Lapis was flying right across the sea. It was a beautiful clear day after a week of storms and rains; so she gave her powers the exercise they needed. Moreover, the sun was great, it warmed her insides and made her happy. She probably freaked out a passenger on the boat (she forgot that only specific creatures of Earth could fly) but other than that, her day was going smoothly.

Until she came back to the barn.

She didn’t know what to expect, to be frank. Her mind was empty and blank for the first time in months. She peered in and saw Peridot and Amethyst looking a tad taller than usual.

The overwhelming curiosity of the situation took over her want to taunt the shorties for trying to heighten up when it won’t last, especially because limb enhancers do her awfully tiring after a while. She hid behind the oversized door, and looked as Peridot tried walking on those stilts. She took one step, then another, and eventually fell off balance. She tumbled on her foot and dove straight into Amethyst’s arms, faces too close. Lapis squeaked, it all looked so suspicious. Amethyst was wide-eyed when Peridot just stayed there, limp. She slowly got up, unintentionally bringing their faces, more specifically, their lips closer together. Lapis covered her eyes, if something was to happen, she wouldn’t want to see it. She hurriedly fled away from that place again. She could use a few more hours of mindless flight.

II.

This one was relatively short story, but misleading nonetheless.

Building Little Homeschool was a taxing ordeal. Hours of work and days of labour went into this monumental achievement. This also meant a humungous need for raw materials often stored in small or spacious rooms. Lapis loved working with Bismuth, she was at ease with her. She asked for her to fetch a few materials not too many moments ago and she was following her kind orders. Just outside one of the rooms stored for paint, if she remembers correctly, she hears a resounding _crash_. A few items must have knocked over, bad. She opened the door, and there they were again.

Amethyst and Peridot were in a tangle of limbs, lips at a suspicious proximity again. They were brightly coloured purple and green respectively in their faces. Amethyst was biting her lower lip- something she saw Peirre doing when he was about to kiss Paulette. Lapis gave a very awkward sound, and backed away, trying to conceal her disappointment.

“WAIT, LAPIS, THIS IS NOT-“

She was too far gone to hear the rest.

III.

This one, she was sure the kiss happened.

Peridot not-very-kindly asked Lapis to stay out of their barn for a few hours to call a ‘ _friend’_. She almost scoffed, as if Peridot had a lot of friends she’d call in here. Lapis knew what she was on about; she wanted to have some privacy with her newest partner. Which was fine, completely fine by her.

But still, she needed something from the barn, Very urgently. Yeah, the magazine was _fairly_ urgent to get (because Steven _totally_ didn’t have _the same_ issue in his house), and it’s not like she’ll intrude on something very important, right? It’s not like she wants to peek in that their conversation, _pfff, how absurd would that be?_

With that false resolve she flew on the top, seated on the roof and pressed her eye in the small crack. She saw Amethyst and Peridot, really close, and Peridot was fiddling with her thumbs. Was she nervous?

“It’s fine, Peri!”

“No, Amethyst, it’s not. I don’t know how to…lip wrestle…”

Amethyst snickered as if she was completely bonkers “First of all, it’s called a kiss, and secondly, why do you even wanna learn it so bad?”

“You know, it’s one of the prime methods of human contact when they want to show affection. I want to be capable of that. Why are you so opposed to kissing anyways?”

Amethyst turned a few shades purple. She mumbled something Lapis couldn’t quite catch, but Peridot formed an ‘o’ with her mouth in realization. She said “Don’t worry-“

“Peridot, you called me here to show you. Now, let me demonstrate…”

Lapis suddenly had a flashback. Camp Pining Hearts, Episode 23. Percy showed Pierre the basics of kissing. He said the exact same words. She remember the scenario lividly. They practice kissing, fall hopelessly in love, and Paulette, no matter how much Lapis despises her, was left in the dust. Well, not quite (another camper asked her out, if she remembers correctly), but she didn’t get Percy either…

This was yet another time she could not see. Amethyst shifted closer to Peridot, leaning over her, the position looked so compromised that Lapis spread her wings and flew away.

If this wasn’t meant to be, all her fantasies and imaginations, so be it. She wouldn’t intrude of Peridot’s personal life more than she already did

+1

Peridot had called Lapis on the small hill overlooking the sea. She wanted to tell her something ‘crucial’. Lapis wanted to tell her that she already knew, but Peridot looked to nervous and flustered and cute, she couldn’t bring herself to decline. She involuntarily made miniscule water tentacles that wiggled around everywhere. She chuckled to herself. Peridot was coming like she always did, proud, making her presence known, tripping all over herself. She even wore a polka dotted bowtie! Lapis looked away, biting her cheeks from that oncoming burst of a smile.

“Lapis! You actually came!!”

“You looked like a pathetic puppy” she said as deadpan as she could, but her playful snort beat her to it. Peridot smiled at that.

“W-Well, I’m g-glad you did” she made herself comfortable right beside her. The breeze blew, right through their hairs. Her smelt the surroundings. Peridot started

“Lapis, there is something very important I want to tell you”

Lapis jerked. Of course, that was the reason she called her. It hit her right back. She almost facepalmed at that, how gullible could her false hopes make her?

“Lapis, the thing is, I’ve been harbouring…feelings…how a past few days”

_For **her**._

“A-and…I hope you can accept it when I say…”

“Peridot” she cut in, sharply inhaling “I am very glad about your newfound romantic relationship with Amethyst, but please keep me out of it” she said as coolly as she could.

“Romant- _Amethyst_?” she raised an eyebrow. She grit her teeth and her eyebrows knit in concentration that never failed to make the ocean gems’ heart melt. Peridot’s eyes widened, and she whipped her head,

“NO, NO NO NONO NO LAPIS NO YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!!!” she frantically waved her hands. Lapis looked over, hands curling on her chest. What did she mean by that?

“I AM NOT INTO AMETHYST THAT WAY!! I HAVE THOSE WEIRD FEELINGS ABOUT **_YOU_** ” she said, emphasizing on the last word

“B-But you kissed Amethyst…” Lapis sounded unsure of herself now…

“When? They day at the storeroom? I told you it was an acciden-“

“Then what about when you called Amethyst over?”

“Wait- you were eavesdropping? On us?”

Lapis looked away. _Yupp, that was a bad move on her part…_

“I-I mean…”

“Oh Lapis, even if I ignore you invading my privacy, she was just demonstrating me the action of-“

“And how was she doing it?”

“By showing me videos! By giving me pillows to practice on!!! What were you thinking??”

“I…I don’t know…maybe”

“Lapis…” she held her shoulders, forcing her gaze to meet hers. Lapis turned as dark as the bottom of the ocean, and her mouth was slightly agape. Peridot leant in and pressed one firm peck on her cheek.

“Lapis, I was planning to confess to you. I _like **you**_. Like the people like each other in a romantic way. So you don’t have to be jealous…” she grazed her thumb on her cheek.

“I…I’m really sorry. That was a really, really pathetic thing of me to do. I shouldn’t have done it, I don’t know why my judgement-“

“Hey Lapis, “ now her cheek was fully cupped in Peridot’s stubby hands “I forgive you, okay? It happens, at least you admitted”

Lapis gulped “Of course, I’ll not repeat it again”

Peridot chuckled and wiped her tear “Affirmative. Now, I need to know if all my lessons paid off” and she leant in, stopping a breath away from her lips. She looked up, Lapis was not showing any signs of hesitation, so she took the plunge and placed her lips upon hers.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a gift to a very special person in my life. Jen, you rock buddy. You're amazing <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Don't take this in the wrong way, I'm neutral to all ships in Steven Universe, they're all so precious!!!
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEARS!!


End file.
